Truth Behind Those Brown Eyes
by StoryGirl02
Summary: He watched her walk into their bedroom, and heard the door slam, before he sighed once more, and threw his head down on the couch. How could he raise a child? How?
1. Part One

**Truth Behind Those Brown Eyes. **

* * *

"I'm not crazy!" she shouted, shaking her head wildly as he advanced on her, hands thrown up in peace, his eyes wide at the sight of his wife.

"I'm not crazy," she repeated, calmer, sighing softly. "I'm not crazy, am I, Seth?"

Seth smiled softly, walking forward to pull her to him, tugging her by the arm. He sighed, resting his head on hers, the smell of strawberries filling his nose. His arms ran soothing circles over her back. "You're not crazy Summer," he answered, whispering softly, so only she could hear, even if they were along. "If you're crazy, I'd have to be crazy, wouldn't I?'

She giggled softly, her brown eyes looking up at Seth, filled with worry. "Then why do I feel this way? Why am I so anxious all the time, and throw up everything I eat?"

"I don't know," he confessed, running a hand through his hair, sighing. "I really don't, Summer."

"Maybe I should go to the doctor," she whispered, gazing out onto the sea, her eyes blinking slowly.

"Maybe."

"On Monday, though," she began, sighing. "I could stand it this weekend. Everyone's there, the sick, coughing kids, the sneezing grandmothers, and the sniffling toddlers. I can't stand it when it's like that. I'll go on Monday, before work."

"Good," he answered. "I make an appointment for you, with Doctor Matthews."

Monday came around way too fast, within the blink of an eye. Seth woke up at eight, the sun blaring into the room, Summer snoring softly beside him, her knees tucked up under her chest. He sighed, placing his feet on the ground, his face in his hands.

What if something really was wrong with her? What if he was going to lose her, his Summer, his light in the bleak existence that was the office?

She had been throwing up since midway last week, after they had had dinner at a restaurant Taylor had recommended. Summer had enjoyed it immensely, enthusing in the experience of being able to dress up, even if it was for only one night. The food had been delightful, but, once they had stepped into their house, Summer had covered her mouth with her hands, dropped her bag loudly on the floor, and raced to the bathroom. Ever since then, she had been throwing up like clockwork, the smell of peaches suddenly revolting to her, which was unfortunately, since his mother had just sent them a bag.

_The doctor would work out what was wrong_, he thought, concentrating as he tried to tighten the pipes on the bathroom sink, a frown on his face. Summer would come home, and pronounce that it was just food poisoning, and she would get over it in time. She would be healthy, completely, and they would be happy.

She arrived home at three. He heard her, slipping her shows off and placing her bag down from the living room. Taking a deep breath, he placed his eyes straight ahead, concentrating on the television. She would be alright, she had to be alright.

"Seth?" she called and he watched her look into the kitchen, before shake her head. Summer grabbed an elastic from her pocket, and pulled her hair up into a loose ponytail, sighing loudly.

"I hope he's not too unhappy about you," she muttered, placing a hand on her stomach, smiling slightly. "He shouldn't be, he's been talking about children since last Christmas."

Seth felt bile rise up in his throat. Pregnant? Summer was pregnant? They were going to have a baby….

It was true, he had been talking about children, but he didn't expect her to become pregnant now for God's sakes. She was too young, and he wasn't ready! How was this going ever to work out? He wasn't meant to have children, he was horrible with them, and they hated him.

How could he be a father?

How could he, barely on the brink of being a responsible man, be able to raise a child successfully, without breaking its fragile little heart? He wasn't meant to be a father.

Summer cleared her throat in the entrance way, making him jump with nerves in his seat. Sighing, he watched as she made her way up the stairs, humming happily. He watched her walk into their bedroom, and heard the door slam, before he sighed once more, and threw his head down on the couch.

How could he raise a child?

_How? _

* * *

**Enjoy!**


	2. Part Two

**Part Two. **

* * *

The baby gurgled happily as Seth stared down at him, blinking randomly, his mind whirling overtime, his thoughts lost as he watched the baby curl its fists up into tiny balls. Taylor beside him beamed with joy, Ryan's arm curled around her waist as the couple both gazed down at their son.

Summer, beside him, her hand in his, smiled happily at the beaming couple, her fingers reaching out to stroke the baby's cheek. "So soft," she remarked, whispering quietly. Still smiling, she placed her now free hand on the swell of her stomach. Seth could hardly believe that seven months of her pregnancy had gone by. It had seemed as just yesterday when Summer had tearfully announced the news to him.

"So," Taylor began, Ryan echoing her thoughts. She smiled at Summer, hand encased in Ryan's. "It won't be long till our little Benji will have a playmate, will it? Only two months to go, if I remember correctly, isn't it, Sum?"

"Two and a bit," Summer told her, staring down at the happy Benji. "Two and a bit," she repeated, softly, biting her lip anxiously at the thought.

"It'll fly by," Taylor assured her, Summer's eyes darting up rapidly at the sound of her voice. "It won't be long before you have your baby in your arms, and all the worries you felt, all the fear, and the tears, will just fade away when you hold your baby. I swear. I was so nervous going to the hospital, so frightened that I'd done something wrong during my pregnancy, something that would hurt my baby, but all my worries and thoughts vanished when I held Benji for the first time."

"Really?" Summer asked, hands clutching at the silk material covering the bassient.

"I swear to God," Taylor said, making Summer beam happily, a hand slowly rubbing on the swell of her stomach, the other tucking a stray strand of brown hair behind her ear.

"So?' Ryan's voice broke the silence, starling Seth from his quiet thoughts. "You've been quiet, Seth. What's wrong?"

"What? Nothing."

"I know there's something."

Seth shook his head, chuckling. "There's nothing, I promise, Ryan. I'm fine."

Summer squeezed his hand tightly, smiling up at him. She turned her gaze onto Ryan, letting her hand drop from Seth's. "He's just anxious about the baby, like I am. We can wait for it, but in a way, we're not even a little ready for the arrival. Sometimes I get so nervous, I can barely see straight. What if I'm a bad mother?"

Seth titled her head towards him. "You'll be the best mother this kid could have," he assured his wife, wiping a small tear away from her cheek.

"Are you sure?"

"Completely."

* * *

He was a father. A million thoughts ran through his head, not one of them even the slightest bit sane. He was a father, he was a father, he kept chanting in his head, hands grasped together as he paced nervously down the hall.

He had a daughter. And even though he was yet to see her, he was certain that she would be every bit as beautiful as her mother.

God, what had he been worrying about? Yes, he might stuff up, yes, he might be a horrible, terrible father, but he had Summer to help him. They would learnt together, learn from their mistakes, and have all the support and guidance they could ever needed.

A door open from down the hall and he darted his eyes back towards it. The nurse gestured inside it, smiling softly at him, her eyes shining with happiness. He beamed back, taking off in a jog to reach his family.

Summer beamed at him from where he rested in the doorway, a bundle cradled in her arms. Slowly, as if his heart had stopped beating, a small hand stretched out from within the pink blankets.

_His princess. _

* * *

This was suggested by my first reviewer, J. Thanks! I hope you enjoy this second (and final) part. I know I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
